


Your Rage

by NoctusFury



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: Ancient Love Poem, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Guardians of Ga'Hoole Book 4: The Siege, Hatred, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Northern Kingdoms, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plans For The Future, Poetry, Pure ones, Rage, Revenge, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: "Your rage will be the jewel of my crown. Your rage burns in me like the fires of Naftur, ruler of the flames. Your rage is my life's blood. And mine, yours." This ominous declaration of rage and love that Nyra sometimes spoke to Kludd did not just end there. Oh, no. She had created many more verses to complete this deadly vow and declaration of... evil love. K-rated Language; T-rated content because I'm paranoid. Kludd/Nyra pairing.
Relationships: Kludd/Nyra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Your Rage

**DISCLAIMER:** **_The first one-and-a-half stanzas are taken from Book 4: "The Siege". Credit goes to Kathryn Lasky. The rest of the poem/song is mine._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Your rage will be the jewel of my crown.  
Your rage burns inside me, my love —  
Like the fires of Naftur, ruler of the flames,  
Its smoke rising to the skies above.

Your rage is my life's blood;  
And mine, yours.  
Your rage consumes me within;  
Your bloodlust makes my heart soar!

Let me quench your thirst for vengeance;  
Wet your beak with the red broth —  
Feast on the blood of your enemies,  
The ones who ignited your wroth!

Your rage is attractive to me,  
For rage is the same as courage —  
It is essential for every mate to have;  
Those that don't are seagull sewage!

Through your rage, I've found my kindred spirit —  
The only one, truly, to lay claim to my heart.  
Our rage, together, shall sustain us to eternity;  
It will allow not even Death to tear us apart!

Your rage is wind to my wings, sharpness to my talons,  
Strength to my gizzard, and power to my resolve.  
Your rage completes me and gives me renewed life;  
Together, there is nothing our rage can't solve.

Your rage makes me a queen with a kingdom,  
Your rage is the chief gemstone for my crown.  
Let our rage, together, rule the Owl Kingdoms;  
Our rage is our courage — and our legacy renowned!

Let your rage be fertile and strong, and sire  
Heirs who'll surpass our rage and pure blood.  
Let all who are pure and Tyto-born  
Salute the High Tyto — my dearest mate, Kludd.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well met, fellow Guardians! This is my first contribution to the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Fandom. I wanted to be here sooner but life had other plans. I aim to write more for this Fandom in the future. I would appreciate any possible story suggestions that you'd like to see.
> 
> This was inspired by the snippet declaring her love for him and his rage in Book 4. And becoming inspired, I wanted to expand upon it. I hope that I've done it justice, and that I kept to her voice and theme.
> 
> Please let me know via review how I did and let me know of any mistakes or improvements to add to this. Some praise doesn't hurt either. lol ;-D
> 
> Thank you for reading my humble contribution to this Fandom.
> 
> Glaux Bless,
> 
> Noctus Fury


End file.
